


So enticing

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha Akira, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, alpha yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Falling in love with another Alpha was not an easy thing but Yusuke is glad anyways





	So enticing

In the world they lived in people liked to set rules, for themselves and for others. Yusuke was only now beginning to break the rules around himself. he was only now beginning to break the walls that had surrounded him. Only now was he beginning to fight for himself and not just that. He was now beginning to truly live.

He had the phantom thieves for that and they already knew what they had done for him. Freed him from his teacher. Freed him from the trap he had been locked in and the leader of the phantom thieves, he had freed Yusuke from suffering under societies rules.

He would have locked away and denied this part of himself if it had not been for Akira. He would have fought this, struggled against it and done everything he could to reject this part of him that longed for this thing. As an Alpha in modern society things were not easy, things were not handed to Alphas. These were not the barbarian days.

But there were certain expectations certain myths surrounding Alphas that to this day people did not try to break. That people expected all Alphas to follow. Maybe some Alphas were like that but not all were. There was nothing wrong with Alphas like him, there was nothing wrong with Alphas like Joker either.

That honestly had been the hardest lesson to learn that there was nothing wrong with them. Maybe it had been helped along with finding a place in the phantom thieves. Whatever was the lead for this facts could not be denied. Since Yusuke had first met Akira, first smelt him he had been entranced.

Akira’s scent was compelling and wild. He usually hid it with suppressants and blockers but no such things existed in the metaverse and Yusuke was glad for it. The unaltered scent. Wild, overpowering and he wanted to have it covering him.

He the Alpha wanted to be scent marked by another Alpha. It had made him jealous in the beginning. Akira so easily scent marked Ryuji. Without a thought he would brush against him. Touch his face or his neck. Yusuke had bit back words in the beginning. He had bitten back the feelings because he had known it was nothing serious to the both of them.

But watching them be so easy and supportive to each other had burned him. Yusuke had watched enviously at first as Ryuji and Akira fought side by side in the metaverse and in palaces. He watched them back each other up, carelessly scent each other without a care and he had longed.

Akira did not keep the scenting to just Ryuji. That was the only thing that had not driven Yusuke insane in the beginning. He scented Ann and even Morgana and finally after waiting what seemed like forever it was Yusuke’s turn.

Strangely enough the first time Akira had scented him they had been alone. From reading the maps by themselves had turned to Akira touching his face and Yusuke leaning into the touch. Then there had been a tug he had went with. Akira had slipped off his gloves for them to vanish in blue flame before he had rubbed his wrists against Yusuke’s neck.

His body had burned. The scent was so wild and so powerful. It flooded his senses and all he could have done was lean into it more. “So perfect.” Akira had murmured back then.

A few days later when Yusuke had tried to return the favour of scenting he had gotten pinned and scented himself. when his body was recovering from being paralyzed Akira had kissed him. That moment had changed their relationship and saved Yusuke.

An Alpha who likes and needs Alphas. Yusuke would have never said a word he would have never discovered the part of himself if it had not been for Akira. Akira who liked to pin him and rub u against him scenting him.

Akira that would climb into his lap to lick at his scent glands while Yusuke’s hands dug into his lips and his body was jolted to ecstasy. Akira who started to wear Yusuke’s scent as much as Yusuke wore his. It was claiming, It was something most people would not understand and Yusuke could not bring himself to really care.

He gently stroked Akira’s damp hair back only for Akira’s eyes to snap open immediately. There was a quick glance around before Akira relaxed and smiled. His hand came up to brush Yusuke’s sweat covered hair back as he sat up. “Nap time is over.” He teased as he shifted around. “Money isn’t the best bed.” He muttered dryly. Yusuke closed his eyes when Akira leaned down to rub his nose against his neck. The scent fogged his brain and the teeth that gently teased his gland made him gasp.

“It did it’s job.” Yusuke answered shakily. He had to glance around for his sword before he concentrated and ran a hand over his leg. His pants formed over his body once more. He had been wise to wipe down before laying down. Money did not make the best tissue but considering the circumstances it still was for the best.

“I guess it did.” Akira’s fingers trailed down his chest to tease Yusuke’s nipple before it went right back to Yusuke’s scent glands in his neck. He rolled over from his side to his back as Akira shifted to straddle him. A shift and naked skin got covered as Akira summoned his costume minus the coat and the mask. The gloves however… Yusuke whined at the feeling and the scent that had been muted. “It’s work time now.” Akira muttered against Yusuke’s neck. “LeBlanc. Later. Much later.”

“I need your scent on me. You know I do.” Yusuke swallowed as he reached up to capture Akira’s wrists. He held them tightly as Akira ground down on him. They were still young so of course there would eb a reaction. Akira smelt nice and the feeling on his waist only made him rock upwards. “You smell good but you smell.” Yusuke rubbed his nose against Akira and relaxed. “My scent on you. I can smell it.”

“I certainly hope you can.” Akira bit his scent gland lightly before he tugged and tugged until he pulled away. He dragged his hands down Yusuke’s chest until he could brace them on his hips. With a slow rock of his hips that made Yusuke hiss Akira grinned. “You should mark the things that are yours Yusuke. You did a bit of that earlier.” He wiped his finger down his chest as a reminder and Yusuke shuddered. “But you can never be too careful when it comes to staking claims.”

Yusuke could only swallow. Akira’s scent was delicious and enticing but the things he said would drive a weaker man to madness. Still, his hands dug into Akira’s hips as he raised himself from the makeshift money bed they had made. Keeping Akira in his lap he took Akira’s offered throat as the offering it was. He couldn’t keep his hands off this beautiful maddening Alpha even if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really love Alpha/Alpha fics and the rest but Alpha/Alpha fics are just so much FUN to write too


End file.
